justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi
Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi is a military base in Just Cause 2. Description The base is divided into several parts and outposts, with cable cars going between some of the outposts. You can see and use those during the opening mission, but strangely some of the cable cars are gone when you return there after the mission. Some of the buildings don't look like the usual military base buildings, like the hangars and the concrete buildings with 2 floors. These are 40-50 meters high and have doors, leading to the roof. These buildings are made of concrete too that is common with the other buildings. The base is one of the most important radar and communications bases in Panau. There's no road to the base due to its location, so the only way or method of entering this base would be by aerial means. The name translates to "Highland Mountain Base" in Indonesian and Malaysian. This is one of the few bases that has a Flak Cannon. In this case, there are two of the four barrel versions here. Location Close to the peak of Gunung Dataran Tinggi in the Berawan Besar Mountains. The base is a very good place to for BASE jumping. Grapple to the top of the high concrete buildings and jump from there. Make sure you don't land on the helicopter pad. There's a 700 meter tall vertical cliff, below the base. Completion It is possible to complete this location during the mission, but only if you do it before you get to the top (last) level of the base. If you leave that small area after entering, the mission becomes stuck, because Kane will never fly down to extract you. Something you can do, however, is when Kane locates the 2nd memory card, after you pick up the pistol, you can go back to 2 fuel depots that you pass, and destroy those. Otherwise, you can destroy most of the destructibles in this base with the conveniently nearby Flak Cannon (when you pick up the 2nd memory card). Some of them require precision to hit though. *5 Fuel Silos. *6 Broadcast Towers. *1 Communications Mast. *2 Generators. *1 Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue. *6 Resource Items. **2 Weapon Parts. **1 Vehicle Part. **2 Armor Parts. **1 Cash Stash. *6 Radars. Note that 3 of them are Radar Domes, and one is a rare dish that otherwise only can be found at Gunung Merah Radar Facility. *4 Fuel Depots. *2 Satellite Dishes. There are also two SAMs here during the featured mission that are supposed to be destroyed, but these don't even contribute to the overall completion. Vehicles *SV-1003 Raider, during the first mission only. *3 x UH-10 Chippewa - during the first mission and two on helipads after the mission. The ones on the helipads constantly spawn after the mission. *2 x MV V880, during the first mission only. *2 systems of Cable cars. The mission "Welcome to Panau" Main article: Welcome to Panau. The base is the first discovered location in the game, in the opening Agency mission Welcome to Panau. Rico must find his lost PDA memory cards, as they are spread out all over the base. It's possible to complete the base to 100%, during this mission, but only if the destruction is done before the part where you have to hold your ground, because if you leave the designated spot, the agency helicopter will never come to collect you. Trivia *During Welcome to Panau, one pistol, one Triggered Explosive, two grenade, and three SMG weapon crates spawn at this base during the mission do not normally spawn there. If you go back to the base after Casino Bust, those seven weapon crates will be gone. *Similarly, while two UH-10 Chippewas spawn at this base in normal gameplay, during the mission those two are not at those spawn points, and the place where the UH-10 Chippewa comes from to attack you is from an area where it is not known to spawn. Gallery Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi.jpg|Skydiving in the nearby area. The base can be seen on the mountain. Welcome to Panau (grapple to the helicopter).jpg|During the mission Welcome to Panau. Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi (chaos).jpg|One of the cable car stations are seen to the left. Just Cause 2 Walkthrough-Welcome to Panau Pt. 1 2731.jpg|Note the cable cars near the right edge of the picture. Welcome to Panau (ramp to the SAMs).jpg|The ramp to the "plaza". Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi garage.jpg|The garage that the two MV V880s and the SV-1003 Raider come from. Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi (radar explosion).jpg|A Radar Dome exploding at the base. Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Military Bases Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Notable Buildings